


One More Time

by goodworkperky



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/goodworkperky
Summary: He wants to be selfish, wants to beg because life hasn’t given them anything good but wedding rings and a couple full nights of sleep together. But sacrifice is not a foreign concept.





	

Herc does not even see when Stacker enters. He looks up and his partner is there as if materialized out of the sterile air of the hopsital wing. They are both uncomfortably familiar with this space but roles are reversed and Stacker’s taking a seat in the chair that holds Herc’s imprint. 

“It’s just a sprain,” Herc murmurs halfheartedly as he adjusts his arm in its sling. He swings his legs over the edge of the hospital bed. “I can keep going." 

Stacker leans forward. A deep inhale fills lungs to capacity. A heavy sigh. "It’s broken." 

"I can fight.”

“No, you can’t.” Stacker drags his stare up from the floor and gives the barest hint of a smile. 

Herc’s heart clenches up, stutters. “Don’t. Stacks, don’t. I can fight.” His voice hitches, words catch in the back of his throat in a sob. Because he knows what comes next. He’s always known how this was suppose to play out. But this isn’t part of the script.

Stacker stands and crosses the distance. A hand rests on the back of Herc’s neck, thumb running soothing lines over his carotid. Teeth clench to catch a sob, and Herc’s covering his eyes with his good hand like he can stop the tears.

“Herc, I’ll do what I can for Chuck,” Pentecost whispers.

They both know Chuck’s chances are slim, and Stacker’s don’t exist. Herc won’t walk away from this without another death to add to his list. He wants to tell Stacker to send someone else. There has to be others that are drift compatible. He wants to be selfish, wants to beg because life hasn’t given them anything good but wedding rings and a couple full nights of sleep together. But sacrifice is not a foreign concept.

Herc takes a deep, stuttering breath and nods. “Let me do it. Let me help you into the suit.” Because, right now, that’s all he can do.


End file.
